wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mimiron (tactics)
Mimiron is an encounter in the Ulduar dungeon. He created Flame Leviathan.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/underdev/3p1/ulduar.xml 25-man abilities Leviathan MKII *6.9M HP *[http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63666 Napalm Shell] - Deals 9425 to 10575 Fire damage to targets within 5 yards of the impact point and leaves an aura that deals 6000 Fire damage per second for 8 seconds at that location. 2 seconds cast. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62997 Plasma Blast] - Deals 30000 Fire damage per second for 6 seconds. 3 seconds cast. *'Proximity Mine' - Summons a mine that deals 20000 Fire damage when triggered. This can be disarmed by Rogues. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63041 Rocket Strike] - Deals 1000000 Fire damage at a targeted location. 3 seconds cast. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63631 Shock Blast] - Deals 100000 Nature damage to targets within 15 yards. 5 seconds cast. VX-001 (Anti-personnel Assault Cannon) *6.9M HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64533 Heat Wave] - Deals 9425 to 10575 Fire damage instantly and another 3000 Fire damage per sec. for 5 seconds to targets within 80 yards. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64531 Rapid Burst] - Deals 3299 to 3701 damage to all the targets in a front of VX-001. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63414 Spinning Up] - The VX-001 starts spinning and P3Wx2 Laser Barrage is cast. ** [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63293 P3Wx2 Laser Barrage] - Deals 20000 Arcane damage to targets within an 80 yards in front of VX-001. Aerial Command Unit *4.6M HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64535 Plasma Ball] - Thrown at the target with highest threat. Deals 14138 to 15862 Spellfire damage. Assault Bot *1M HP *Hit for 30k damage *Drop an item with a 1 minute duration that allows you to bring the Aerial Command Unit down to the ground. ** [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64668 Summon Magnetic Core] - Deploying this magnet under the Aerial Command Unit will temporarily bring it to the ground and disable it. While it remains disabled, it will take an additional 50% damage from all sources. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64668 Magnetic Field] - Roots the target and increases damage taken by 30% for 6 seconds. Can be dispelled. Bomb Bot *?? HP *Explodes for 9425 to 10575 Fire damage in a 5 yard radius. Trash Bot *110k HP V0-L7R-0N Leviathan MKII *'Proximity Mine' - Summons a mine that deals 20000 Fire damage when triggered. This can be disarmed by Rogues. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63631 Shock Blast] - Deals 100000 Nature damage to targets within 15 yards. 5 seconds cast. VX-001 * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64537 Hand Pulse] - Deals 7069 to 7931 Fire damage in a 5000 yard radius. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63041 Rocket Strike] - Deals 1000000 Fire damage at a targeted location. 4 seconds cast. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63293 P3Wx2 Laser Barrage] - Deals 20000 Arcane damage to targets within an 80 yards in front of VX-001. Aerial Command Unit * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64535 Plasma Ball] - Thrown at the target with highest threat. Deals 14138 to 15862 Spellfire damage. 10-man abilities Leviathan MKII *1.74M HP *[http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63666 Napalm Shell] - Deals 7540 to 8460 Fire damage to targets within 5 yards of the impact point and leaves an aura that deals 4000 Fire damage per second for 8 seconds at that location. 2 seconds cast. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62997 Plasma Blast] - Deals 20000 Fire damage per second for 6 seconds. 3 seconds cast. *'Proximity Mine' - Summons a mine that deals 20000 Fire damage when triggered. This can be disarmed by Rogues. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63041 Rocket Strike] - Deals 1000000 Fire damage at a targeted location. 3 seconds cast. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63631 Shock Blast] - Deals 100000 Nature damage to targets within 15 yards. 5 seconds cast. VX-001 (Anti-personnel Assault Cannon) *1.74M HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64533 Heat Wave] - Deals 9425 to 10575 Fire damage instantly and another 2000 Fire damage per sec. for 5 seconds to targets within 80 yards. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64531 Rapid Burst] - Deals 2545 to 2855 damage to all the targets in a front of VX-001. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63414 Spinning Up] - The VX-001 starts spinning and P3Wx2 Laser Barrage is cast. ** [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63293 P3Wx2 Laser Barrage] - Deals 20000 Arcane damage to targets within an 80 yards in front of VX-001. Aerial Command Unit *1.6M HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63689 Plasma Ball] - Thrown at the target with highest threat. Deals 9425 to 10575 Spellfire damage. Assault Bot *500k HP *Hit for 30k damage *Drop an item with a 1 minute duration that allows you to bring the Aerial Command Unit down to the ground. ** [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64668 Summon Magnetic Core] - Deploying this magnet under the Aerial Command Unit will temporarily bring it to the ground and disable it. While it remains disabled, it will take an additional 50% damage from all sources. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64668 Magnetic Field] - Roots the target and increases damage taken by 30% for 6 seconds. Can be dispelled. Bomb Bot *35k HP *Explodes for 9425 to 10575 Fire damage in a 5 yard radius. Trash Bot *65k HP V0-L7R-0N Leviathan MKII VX-001 * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=6435 Hand Pulse] - Deals 4713 to 5287 Fire damage in a 5000 yard radius. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63041 Rocket Strike] - Deals 1000000 Fire damage at a targeted location. 4 seconds cast. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63293 P3Wx2 Laser Barrage] - Deals 20000 Arcane damage to targets within an 80 yards in front of VX-001. Aerial Command Unit * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63689 Plasma Ball] - Thrown at the target with highest threat. Deals 9425 to 10575 Spellfire damage. Strategy Phase 1 : On engage Mimiron immediately jumps into a vehicle called Leviathan MKII. Phase 2 : When Leviathan MKII is destroyed, Mimiron gets in VX-001, an Anti-personnel Assault Cannon. Phase 3 : When VX-001 is destroyed, Mimiron gets into his Aerial Command Unit. Phase 4 : Mimiron forms all of the other weapons used previously into V0-L7R-0N. Each of the previous phase's targets have their own health pool and can be targeted separately. All three targetable sections begin this phase at 50% health. Quotes Aggro: *Oh, my! I wasn't expecting company! The workshop is such a mess! How embarrassing! Hard Mode activated: *Now why would you go and do something like that? Didn't you see the sign that said 'DO NOT PUSH THIS BUTTON!'? How will we finish testing with the self-destruct mechanism active? Berserk: *Oh, my! It would seem that we are out of time, my friends! Leviathan MKII Activated: *We haven't much time, friends! You're going to help me test out my latest and greatest creation! Now, before you change your minds! Remember, that you kind of owe it to me after the mess you made with the XT-002! Killing a player: *MEDIC! *I can fix that. Or, maybe not. Sheesh, what a mess! Death: *Mwahaha! Wonderful! Positively marvelous results! Hull integrity at ninety-eight point nine percent! Barely a dent! Moving right along! VX-001 Activated: *Behold, the VX-001 Anti-personnel Assault Cannon! You might want to take cover. Killing a player: *Fascinating! I think they call that a clean kill! *Note to self: cannon HIGHLY effective against flesh! Death: *Thank you, friends, your efforts have yielded some fantastic data! Now, where did I put-oh-ah, there it is! Aerial Command Unit Activated: *Mwahahahaha! Isn't it beautiful! I call it the magnificent Aerial Command Unit! Killing a player: *Hm...outplayed. *You can do better than that! Death: *Preliminary testing phase complete. Now comes the true test! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! V0-L7R-0N Activated: *Gaze upon its magnificence! Bask in its glorious...um...glory! I present you with...V0-L7R-0N! Killing a player: *Prognosis negative! Ha! *You're not going to get up from that one, friend! Defeated: *It would appear that I made a slight miscalculation. I allowed my mind to be corrupted by that fiend in the prison! Over-riding my primary directive. All systems seem to be functional now. Clear. Drops Related Achievements * * * * Hard Mode Achievements * * Videos 10-man encounter vlBo7lmF1fU 25-man encounter AS_1_K-4W_A Speculation Mimiron is probably related to (or is) Mimir, given the similar name and origin. The name of the fully assembled "V0-L7R-0N" is almost certainly derived from Voltron--as that is the rendering of the word in "leet-speak". The name of one of the abilities in this encounter (P3Wx2) is derived from the gaming term Pew Pew (leet-speak rendering) References External links Category:Ulduar_mobs Category:Bosses